


Give a Kiss to Your Bard

by Leslav



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslav/pseuds/Leslav
Summary: ... O’ stupid witcher
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 10





	Give a Kiss to Your Bard

Геральт задумчиво смотрел на дверь, которой минуту назад хлопнул Лютик, и пытался разобраться в только что произошедшем.

Незлобивого и мирного барда точно подменили. Он перестал пить, не увивался за каждой более-менее симпатичной женщиной и почти всё время что-то сочинял. Ведьмак заметил изменения не сразу, а когда понял, что Лютик ведёт себя по-другому, решил ничего не предпринимать.

Дорешался.

Лютик вспыхнул от привычно брошенной фразы «мы не друзья», которая набила оскомину обоим. Вскочил со стула, как будто увидел стрыгу, сжал кулаки и тихо, отчётливо произнёс всего несколько слов. Острых, как эльфские стилеты, и простых. И вышел из комнаты, стукнув дверью вместо того, чтобы развязать драку.

Можно слагать легенды о легкомыслии Лютика, но одно нельзя забывать точно: он не за красивую лютню стал одним из известнейших бардов. Лютик безо всякой магии умел видеть чьи-либо потаённые страхи, надежду, любовь и гнильцу. Мало какой человек — или мутант — был для него закрытой книгой, потому его баллады и проникали в души, дарили смех или очищение и никого не оставляли равнодушным.

Геральт не думал, что когда-нибудь этот дар обернётся против него. Привык, как едко заметил Лютик, считать себя особенным. Единственно необходимым — вопреки собственным словам.

В зале подавальщицы сказали, что чем-то расстроенный бард выбежал на улицу. Метель зло билась о стёкла и стены, а плащ Лютика остался в их комнате, и Геральт, сквозь зубы проклиная одного неугомонного идиота, вышел в непогоду.

Он не простит себе, если что-то случится с Лютиком по его вине. Если он не успеет вовремя.

Даже в плаще Геральт чувствовал колючий, злой холод, потому волновался ещё сильнее. Он пытался найти следы, но те скрыл снег. Он высматривал Лютика в каждой тени, заглядывал в магазинчики по пути и не стеснялся стучать в жилые дома, но барда и след простыл. Куда он мог пойти? Куда делся за столь короткий срок и в такую погоду?

Ведьмак метался по городу до самого вечера, но так не нашёл ни единой зацепки. Обычно Лютика было слышно за версту, а крики обманутых мужей («Стой, ублюдок!») — и того дальше, но не в этот раз. Геральту не везло, и он продолжал бы поиски, если бы ему не надо было встретиться с заказчиком. У них у обоих не было ни кроны, комнату и ту дали за счёт выступлений барда Лютика, знаменитого на весь Континент.

Заказчик оказался унылым и занудным скептиком. Он не верил в то, что в городе могут быть чудовища, несмотря на то, что двух его служанок загрызли совсем не собаки, и докапывался до каждой мелочи. И совсем не обращал внимания ни на взгляды ведьмака, которые Лютик называл «убийственными», ни на скупые ответы. Если бы они не нуждались в деньгах, чтобы без проблем доплыть до Скеллиге, то этот заказчик-толстосум давно был бы выкинут на улицу. Но так Геральту оставалось только мечтать и пытаться сохранять спокойствие.

Когда он справился с чудовищем, поселившимся в подвале заказчика, и забрал обещанный кошель, начинался новый день. Тварь была не особенно смышлёной или сильной, но умела прятаться, поэтому дело затянулось, хоть и прошло как по маслу. Даже метель и та успокоилась, оставила после себя тихие крупные снежинки и бодрящий мороз. Поэтому в таверну Геральт спешил, нервничал так, что даже обычно спокойная Плотва недовольно фырчала.

— А господин бард не далее как час назад собрал вещи и ушёл, — огорошил Геральта хозяин таверны. — Сказал, что вы за комнату заплатите.

— Как ушёл? — Геральт подался вперёд, через деревянную стойку, к отодвигающемуся собеседнику.

— Ногами, — отрезал тот и протянул руку. — Монеты, ведьмак, давай. Нечего меня своей рожей запугивать, я и не то видал.

Геральт отсчитал нужную сумму и ещё накинул сверху на одну ночь — на всякий случай. Вдруг Лютик вернётся.

— Твой друг был очень расстроен, — сказала ведьмаку дородная подавальщица, подслушавшая разговор. — Как будто ему волкодлак какой всё самое ценное оттяпал.

— Он не… — хотел привычно возразить Геральт, но осекся. Хватит, договорился. — Он не ранен?

— Грустил, говорю ж, — пожала плечами женщина, — а так вродь и нет.

Геральт поблагодарил её и поднялся в комнату. Без барахла Лютика та казалась непривычно пустой и бесцветной. За полгода, что Геральт с Лютиком путешествовали вместе, ведьмак успел привыкнуть к ярким тряпкам, обычно разбросанным вокруг, к клочкам бумаги, к постоянной болтовне над ухом и, чего уж скрывать, к ненавязчивой заботе.

С Лютиком было настолько же сложно, насколько легко.

Прошёл день, за ним потянулся второй, а Лютик так и не вернулся. Геральт не мог больше ждать, а потому двинулся в сторону Скеллиге сам.

Без Лютика рядом было пусто. Себе Геральт признался, что привык к нему сильнее, чем думал: он вскидывался каждый раз, когда слышал похожий голос или игру на лютне, и не мог без тоски слушать отрывки лютиковских баллад. Ему оставалось только надеяться, что бард не попадётся под чью-то горячую руку.

А в его ведьмачьей жизни будто ничего и не изменилось. Геральт продолжал ухмыляться, убивать чудовищ, торговаться. Забыл о трактирных девках, зато помнил о тренировках, во время которых Лютик обычно брынчал солдатские песни, которые называл «возвышенным аккомпанементом, который поможет поднять боевой дух лучшего друга и худшего кормильца».

Изредка в тавернах Геральт слышал, как другие барды поют песни Лютика, иногда — новые, но совсем точно об их похождениях. Ни в одной балладе не чувствовал он обиды, отчего невкусный эль ещё больше горчил на языке. Зато ведьмак знал, что Лютик жив и, похоже, здоров.

Когда становилось совсем невмоготу, Геральт вспоминал. И вечно дурацкие шутки, которые Лютик придумывал как дышал, и его сосредоточенное и серьёзное лицо, с которым он работал над новыми балладами, постоянные хлопки по плечу, и особенно — тепло, которым Лютик делился с ним. Бард принял его сразу и со всеми потрохами, а он и не понял. Ворчал, всё искал подвох, которого никогда не было.

У Геральта и без Лютика достаточно близких людей, есть даже те, кого он мог бы назвать друзьями, но непонятно, почему в кошмарах именно Лютик смотрит на него мёртвыми глазами, почему именно о нём думает ведьмак в самые тяжёлые моменты.

Что ж, в уже непривычном одиночестве нашлось время подумать. Заметить намёки, которым не было места в прошлом, простом и сером мире Геральта.

— Ведьмак! — Крах ан Крайт раскинул здоровущие руки в стороны и полез обниматься. — Чай на пир топаешь? Уважь друга, скажи, что будешь. Без тебя скукота смертная…

Отстранившись, Геральт собрался отказаться, отбрехаться, но ан Крайт ни слова не дал сказать.

— Лютика пригласили, дружка твоего. Он чуть в сиренское логово не сунулся, «за вдохновением»… Геральт? Зубы не треснут?

— Жди, ан Крайт. Переоденусь и приду, коль так зовёшь.

— Никакого шёлка?..

Геральт оставил шутку без внимания. И надел на пир костюм, очень похожий на тот, что несколько лет назад купил ему сам Лютик.

Лютик заметил ведьмака сразу. Да и сложно было пропустить появление того, чьё имя проревел сам ан Крайт, привыкший голосом перекрывать гнев шторма. Лютик позволил себе задержаться взглядом на ведьмаке дольше, чем нужно для приветствия, и Геральта будто молнией ударило.

Он не понимал, как сильно скучал.

— Спой!.. — загремел через какое-то время уже пьяный Крах и треснул по плечу Геральта, сидящего справа от него. — Спой про монету, Лютк!..

Зазвучала знакомая каждым полутоном мелодия, вплёлся в неё родной ведьмаку голос. Гости — из тех, кто был на знаменитом сватании в Цинтре, — вспоминали прекрасную Калантэ. Молодые воины преисполнялись отваги. А Лютик и Геральт смотрели друг на друга, будто увиделись впервые.

Так — по-настоящему.

Занимался рассвет, когда уставшего барда отпустили, и никем не замеченный ведьмак смог пойти за ним. Привычно.

— Я… — Лютик захлопнул дверь так, что перебудил бы всю крепость, не будь она полна пьяными телами.

Геральт слушал его и смотрел. На новые морщинки вокруг глаз (человеческий век короток) и возле часто улыбающихся губ, на волосы, по-новому подстриженные, на нервные взмахи рук и движения пальцев, прекрасно умеющих не только играть на лютне, но и обрабатывать и перевязывать ведьмачьи раны. Он впитывал голос Лютика, иногда — непривычно ломкий, и вспоминал уверенный, ввинчивающийся в голову тон, ведущий из кошмаров и мутного бреда эликсиров, ранений.

Лютик замолчал. Встал напротив Геральта, нахмурился, будто собрался ударить, но вместо этого взял его лицо в тёплые ладони и поцеловал.

И кто такой Геральт, чтобы отказываться?

— Или ты прекращаешь ухмыляться, или я оставляю тебя без яиц, — сказал Лютик, отступив на шаг. — Вечно ты, морда ведьмачья, всё портишь. И коровье молоко из-за тебя киснет…

— Руку сломаешь — играть не сможешь, — Геральт никак не мог согнать с лица счастливую улыбку.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что твои яйца…

Договорить ему Геральт не дал: хотел скорее проверить только что выученный приём, который помог бы ему передохнуть от постоянной болтовни Лютика, которую ведьмак — только никому не говорите — слушал бы и слушал.


End file.
